Unharmed
by erudite1
Summary: Tobias must now choose: The one that will save all, or the one he loves the most.


**A/N:  
Okay, I am not sure if all info here is accurate; I haven't reread Insurgent. But anyways, this is an AU!  
****I own Divergent. And Tobias.  
****Haha of course not. The lovely V. Roth owns Divergent.  
****But regarding Tobias... He's mine :)  
****Drop a review and get a hug from me! Hey, my hugs are great!  
P.S.- Alright by Hot Chelle Rae for the first, Now by Paramore for the second.**

* * *

_We're face to face while the stars are burning bright _  
_And tell me everything is gonna be alright _  
_It's alright, it's alright _  
_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright _  
_In the dark you come to life _  
_The memories of you and I _  
_I want to keep you here with me _  
_Don't wake me up just let me dream _  
_Come back in the middle of the night _  
_And tell me everything is gonna be alright _  
_It's alright, it's alright_

* * *

"You don't have to do this, Jeanine," Tobias said. The room was silent. All that was heard was the rapid breathing and the fast-paced heartbeats of one another. Tobias, bruised and battered, in pain and exhausted, shifted his head and looked at the girl he loved. Her clothes were ripped and she was bathed in blood. He pitied her, and was in the verge of giving everything up and just grab her and tell her that everything will be alright. But of course, as everything goes, it is not alright. He mouthed a "be alert," and then she nodded. He looked back at the laid-back yet fragile woman in front of him. Despite all that has happened, all the gun shots and the deaths that has occured, Jeanine seemed to be the only one who was not affected at all. But Tobias knew that beneath all the scars of courage, determination and hatred, she was in fear. In fear of the outcome. _Of what comes next_.

"Why not, Tobias Eaton? It is, of all the logical ways, the most reasonable way to stop you and your idiotic league of so-called heroes in killing yourselves. Can't you see? All you're doing is delaying your deaths! We'll all die if you continue what you think is right. I'm saying that you are wrong. It is not the right thing to do, retrieving the video file. You just can't see it; _can't understand_. And you're here, convicting me that I'm the bad guy. The villain. The one who wants trouble. But all I'm doing is _protecting us from what's out there!_"

Tobias was clueless of what "out there" means. A bell never rung whenever she mentions that. But he ever so wondered, as anyone would. What is all this against, anyway? Certainly not Jeanine.

Jeanine just stood there, ready to delete the file that could save them, or destroy them. Tobias was close to believing her. But from what he has learned from being Dauntless was to never trust anyone. For instance, he trusted Caleb. The innocent-looking boy who everyone thought was out of this mess was a pawn. A faker. A spy. He couldn't be empathetic with Tris, not having a sibling of his own. But he felt what Tris felt. He felt her pain, her deep realizatons, her guilt, her loneliness. And so, Tobias trusted no one. Even if they did a good job at pretending, at persuading. Even if they were your own family.

He took a step forward. "Jeanine, get out from behind your desk," he said.

"No, Tobias. I won't. You can never get me out of this. I will do my utmost to do the greater good! Listen to me. _You will stay out of this_."

Tobias did not know what to do. He didn't really. But he did know one thing for sure: he had to protect Tris.

He surged forward. His spine tingled when Jeanine grabbed a gun from her desk and aimed at the wrong target. Tris.

"You've pushed me to my limits, Tobias. The file, or your girlfriend."

Now that's different.

He glanced at Tris. She was shaking. "Go get the file, Tobias."

He couldn't do that. He would do anything to keep Tris safe. The world wouldn't mean anything if she's gone. She's the only reason why Tobias is still alive. She is his, and he is hers. They are one. "I can't do that, Tris. I won't let her hurt you."

Jeanine let out a laugh. A sign that she has won. That it's a dead end. "You have nowhere to go, Tobias. Just give up."

And the unthinkable happened all at once.

Tris screamed as she started to charge at Jeanine. It was pure adrenaline, pure hatred. But Tobias heard Jeanine release the safety pin. "Tris!" he screamed as he dove to protect her.

Then a gunshot.

Tobias fell to the ground, Tris cluthing him. A terrible sob came out of her mouth. Tears started sliding down its way down her cheeks, down to Tobias' unable body.

He held Tris' face in his hand. He searched deep into her eyes. How beautiful, Tobias thought.

Soldiers were coming in, trapping Jeanine.

Tris leaned in and gave him a kiss. Not a needy kiss, but also not just any other kiss. A kiss that Tobias will remember. A kiss he will bring with him till the end.

He started feeling fuzzy.

Jeanine started thrashing as they binded her.

Tris started to lose control. Everything that she was made of, everything that was inside her, she gave them all up. She couldn't lose Tobias. Not now, not ever. He was hers, and forever that will be.

"Don't leave me, Tobias! Please! Don't leave me!" Tris sobbed as she cradled him. His hair was tousled and wet from sweat. His face had cuts and wounds. His lip was bleeding. He felt peaceful in her arms, and that's the best way to leave the world. To die in someone's arms. To die in the arms of someone you love.

"I love you, Tris," he said, tears coming. "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Tobias. Don't leave me. Stay with me. Stay with me!"

And then everything went black. He was gone.

* * *

_I thought that we could brave it all  
__I never thought that what would take me out_  
_Was hiding down below_

_Lost the battle, win the war_  
_I'm bringing my sinking ship back to the shore_  
_We're starting over, or head back in_  
_There's a time and a place to die but this ain't it_

* * *

_This is how we'll dance when_  
_When they try to take us down_  
_This is what will be, oh glory_

_Somewhere weakness is our strength,_  
_And I'll die searching for it_  
_I can't let myself regret such selfishness_  
_My pain and all the trouble caused,_  
_No matter how long_  
_I believe that there's hope_

* * *

"Tobias. _Tobias_. Tobias, _please_," Tris said as she shaked him, hoping he was still alive. She told herself not to check his pulse. Her face was full of tears. "TOBIAS! WAKE UP! TOBIAS DON'T LEAVE ME! _TOBIAS!_"

A figure loomed over her and the cold, lifeless body that was once owned by Tobias. She knelt and clumped Tris' shoulder. "Tris, c'mon. Tris," Christina said. She was crying too.

Tris slapped her hand off her shoulder. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON' NEED YOU!"

"Tris! You have to calm down," Christina said.

"HE'S DEAD, CHRISTINA! HE'S DEAD! I LOVED HIM! HE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"

But she did understand. She lost Will.

Christina left the room, pausing outside the door to tell the guard to keep an eye on Tris. He nodded calmly, and Christina proceeded downstairs.

She gently caressed his cheek. He look almost as if he was just sleeping. Tris did not want to leave him. No, she wouldn't do that. She loved him too much to just leave his body on the cold floor and let soldiers wrap him up and put him somewhere.

Tobias was way more than that.

Tris lay down just beside him, their faces almost touching. She remembered those times when they slept together in his apartment in the Dauntless headquarters. she would watch him go to sleep before she sleeps herself. She could feel his hot breath reaching her face. She would watch his eyes wander as he dreamed of God knows what. But now, no breath came. His eyes stayed still.

Tris cried herself to sleep.


End file.
